Tracking Shadows
by WhiteWolfKitsune
Summary: “Well, if you want, our doors are always open for you; but only if you can do magic.” Albus smiled kindly again... The shadows are rising, and no-one can stop them. Well, maybe the Yami's can, with a little help from Harry potter... HP/YGO crossover!
1. Shadows

* * *

Oh my god, a cross over!! O.o Im warning you people, I remember little about HP… -Sweatdrops- I know a few stuff, so beware the OOC of some characters!!

Set in OotP (Order of the Phoenix)… I think. Its going to be mostly Ryou centred, but Yugi, Yami, and Malik will all be there, including Harry's gang. :D They'll probably appear next chapter.

If I make mistakes, please tell me! Thankies! -Hug-

/Hikari to yami/

/ /Yami to Hikari/ /

* * *

Shadows swallow all!

_The attack rate increases!!_

The rise in shadows mysteriously swallowing inhabitants of the wizarding world have baffled the likes of even the ministry. Thick clouds of purple, as described by an eye witness, seem to just engulf randomised people and then disappear again. Since there is no record of this ever happening, people are stunned and morale is low as the streets become a dangerous place for even the most powerful of wizards.

Who can save us? This might even be too big for the likes of Harry potter… _continue on page 4._

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was a man of many thoughts. Currently, at his office in the ever famous Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he was thinking about the picture he was holding in his hands, and was trying to make heads or tails of it. He failed miserably.

"Minerva, what on earth is this?" He asked his deputy, who was standing loyally at his side. She just shrugged.

"It came in the post just seconds ago. And rather unusually, it was delivered by a golden falcon, which disappeared almost as instantly as it appeared." She showed him a single feather to him, one laced with gold and brown flecks. "Aren't those the Egyptian birds?"

"How odd… Egypt, eh?" He trailed off, eyeing the picture again. It was of six people, walking down the street as if they had no idea that they were being photographed. It was non-moving, and extremely blurry, but clear enough to see minor details.

Five guys, one girl. The first guy had wild hair, that was streaked in colors unknown to Albus. He wore what looked like a lot of leather, and had a weird, upside down puzzle around his neck. Behind him, ghostly, was himagain. An exact double, only a bit taller. He was only slightly visible, and Albus had to look extremely closely to see him. How odd! The ghost figure appeared to be chatting away leisurely, though by the looks of it, no-one else could see him.

The second had long, spiked hair and was tall, with a rather normal looking jacket. Nothing looked odd about him, except that he was holding his fists up like he was ready to fight. The next was the girl, wearing a short shirt and a vest top. Her hair was also pretty short, and she looked remarkably happy about something. The fourth guy had a single spike of hair, and looked as ordinary as the second boy. The fifth was wearing a crop top which didn't cover his middle section, and had long hair, complete with Kohl around his eyes. He had an Egyptian vibe to him.

And the last, yet another double act. The last was a timid looking boy, and he was the only one looking directly at the camera. He had what looked like pale hair, and large, nervous eyes. Behind him, there was a duplicate of him, who looked like he was walking backwards with his fist punching the air in an angry manner. Further back on the picture, cut off slightly, was a mass of dark shadows, which passers by were oblivious too.

What a strange picture.

"Minerva, these two boys here," He indicated the first and the last boy, "Have ghosts following them."

"Indeed they do." She answered, glancing at the picture. "Its very odd. Ghosts don't really bother muggles, or anyone, that much."

"And what of these shadows behind this young man here?" He pointed to the timid one again, his brow furrowing. "Maybe these children have links to the stange purple clouds that have been appearing."

"Maybe, sir. Are you sure?"

"Don't know. I think I should investigate further." He flipped over the picture, glancing at the only three words on the back.

Japan, Domino Square.

"Im going to this 'Domino', Minerva. Watch the school for me."

"Are you sure you wont need back-up? This is a very rash decision, Albus."

The old head master only winked slyly, before touching a random picture frame which served as a port key, and vanished.

"I'll take that," Professor Minerva McGonagall sighed, "As a no."

* * *

In Domino square, Japan, six teens walked down the road, in deep discussion. To anyone watching, they were a weird group containing misfits. But to anyone knowledgeable, they would know that some of them were the worlds best duellists.

"Yeah, I could knock 'dat sucker flyin'!" Joey randomly boasted, showing off some of his fighting moves. "Bam, kick, yeah!"

Tea and Tristan laughed, whilst Malik found nothing funny about it. He was in an unusually grumpy mood, and when like this, preferred not to be talked too.

"Hey, lighten up there, pal!" Joey threw his arm around Malik's shoulder, who shrugged him off, and decided to walk faster so that he could be left alone. In front, Yugi was having a conversation with Yami, who was gracefully floating behind him.

/If Joey continues to do that, Yami, then Malik's going to be the one sending people flying!/ Yugi shouted mentally, actually sounding serious. Yami laughed inwardly.

/ /Don't worry, other me. I'll stop him if he does anything wrong./ /

/Knowing you, you would probably join in!/

/ /Hey!/ / Yami pouted. / /Im not that bad!/ /

At the very end of the line, another conversation between ghost and living was taking place. This one was less friendly, and was between a certain white haired Hikari and an equally white haired Yami, who was ranting about something Ryou couldn't completely understand.

/ /THEY ARE STILL FOLLOWING?!/ / Came the voice of Bakura, who was snarling at the mass of shadowed souls following them. They cried to him wistfully, and kept asking Bakura to set them free from the shadows. He refused, of course, and found it much more easier to keep shouting at them.

/ /If they were not in the shadow realm already, I would put them there!!/ /

/Why are they still following, Yami?/

/ /Because they have nothing else to do in there free time./ / Came the sarcastic answer.

This happened often; people banished to the realm would find a weak point in the link between earth and there, and then would appear to be set free. Unfortunately, since most of the people followed the ring, aka the thing that put them there, they followed Bakura until it drove him even more insane then there already was.

/Yami, I think there is someone following us./

/ /Ryou, look behind you! There is a CROWD of people following us!!/ /

"No, someone else…" He said it aloud for no real reason, and peered nervously over to the other side of the street. There was a shadowy figure, one wearing so much stuff, Ryou couldn't even tell what gender it was. It seemed to stop moving as soon as Ryou laid his eyes on it, but as Ryou looked away, his could still see it following them in his side vision.

/Y-yami?/

/ /What?!/ /

And then suddenly;

_Click! Flash!_

And the figure was gone, leaving Ryou a little dazed by the instant light. That was weird. It seemed to vanish into thin air, like it didn't even exist anymore. Ryou cautiously flicked his chocolate eyes back and forward, but could see nothing of the figure.

"Guys, Parks there!" Yugi's chirpy voice sounded, snapping the white haired boy out of his daze. He jumped, and tried to control the frantic beating of his heart that was _telling _him that something was wrong. Bakura winced slightly at his Hikari's weird body-language, before roughly poking his light in the shoulder with a semi-transparent finger.

/ /What is wrong with you?/ / He inquired, trying to sound like he didn't care and that it was a casual observation.

/N-nothing, Yami./ Ryou didn't really like the tone he was using, seeing as it was demanding and prying and made him shiver unpleasantly. Bakura cocked and eyebrow, shrugged, and then disappeared back into the ring. Ryou sighed, somewhat glad. The Yami's presence made him nervous and sometimes rendered him speechless.

"Bakura, hurry it up man!" Tristan called to him, from what looked like the other side of the park. Ryou hated places like this, because people always stared at his white hair, or that long, curved scar on his arm, of the paleness of his skin. It made him scared that people would star at him, and so he bowed his head and walked swiftly back to his friends, who were sitting down.

/ /Self-esteem is a good thing, Host. It makes you feel like you are king of the world./ /

Ryou decided not to answer the voice in his head, and instead focused on looking normal; though that was quite impossible.

"Ok, who wants to take the almighty Joey Wheeler on first?"

"That would be me!"

Yugi and Joey both smiled as they began a friendly duel in which everyone was sure was going to be quick, as Yugi always beat Joey in duels like this.

Sure enough, it was over in minutes.

* * *

Dumbledore was having trouble finding the children in the city, as small as it was. The two he really wanted to see stood out from the crowd, but to his dismay, seemed to be non-existent.

His search led him into the lower region of Domino, where the streets got rougher. The sun was already setting, and the street lights were reluctantly switching themselves on. Something told him his search would bear more fruit here than where he was looking before, seeing as this area looked more… punkish?

He held up the photo again and scanned it. The area that they were walking in seemed quite different from the one now. Maybe he had got the wrong place? Sighing, he scanned the area again before turning the corner into a slightly better looking neighbourhood. Thankfully, Lady Luck was on his side as he approached a single figure in the shadows of a building.

He had found what he was looking for. He knew as soon as he felt a pulse of magic surge off them, nearly knocking him off of his feet. These boys were indeed powerful; but could they control it? This is what the Headmaster intended to find out...

Snowy white hair, soft, chocolate eyes and pale, smooth skin. The second one of the picture was carrying what looked like shopping towards a flat just in front of Albus. He seemed to be struggling slightly, and near him, was his double again, looking like he wasn't going to make a move to help him anytime soon.

"Hello, Son. Would you like some help with that?"

Ryou nearly jumped out of his skin, which made Bakura go on alert. There was someone wearing a _wizard costume _standing in front of him, hand outstretched, with a friendly smile on his face.

/ /Don't trust him, Hikari./ / Bakura snarled from his side as the man turned to look at him.

"Are you not going to help him?" Dumbledore asked, oblivious to the two's shared mind link. It was Bakura's turn to go wide eyed, but then he glared again.

"You can see me." He spat venomously.

"Yes." It was said like he could see ghosts all the time, as Ryou noted mentally. "Now, Why are you not helping him carry these bags, young man?" Dumbledore frowned at the answer he received, which was only a shrug.

"I don't want too."

"That's not a nice attitude." Albus scolded, but Bakura wasn't really listening to him.

"What do you want?" He said rather rudely, making Ryou blush for no apparent reason. "Your wasting time-"

"Sorry, sir!" The little Hikari squeaked, bowing respectfully. Bakura hissed at his behaviour, and then sulked because he was cut off before he got to smirk. "He didn't mean that."

/ /You know I did./ /

/Please! Behave!/

"And what might your name be?" Dumbledore inquired.

Ryou was studying him with his eyes, but apart from the costume, could find nothing wrong with him. He was just naturally kind with people, and because of this, Bakura had to keep finding ways of drilling it into his head that not all strangers were good, and that one day, he would be killed because of it.

"Ryou Bakura." He shook the mans hand gently, before turning to his Yami.

"And he is Yami Bakura."

"Interesting." Albus inspected Bakura, who was suddenly feeling naked, and so snarled at the man noisily. "Does he haunt you?"

"H-haunt me?" Ryou looked startled.

"You know, does he live in your house and knock things over, or does he just follow you around for no real reason?"

"No…" Ryou now looked uncomfortable. "He lives in my head…"

/ /And don't you forget it./ /

/Never./

"Oh… Do you want me to get rid-" Albus was cut off by a flailing Bakura, who was determined to get to him even though he couldn't physically hit him.

"You old bastard! You come out of no-where, harass my Hikari and then have the nerve to get rid of _me?!_" Bakura fumed, stepping in front of his frightened Hikari who was slightly worried about the man. "Do you have no respect!?"

"I didn't mean to offend you, Mr. Bakura." Albus looked genuinely sorry, but Bakura's expression didn't change. "Its just that we don't usually see ghosts following around people of such a young age."

"Well then," The Yami huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Now you have."

"Sorry…" Ryou mumbled, still slightly embarrassed. "Who exactly are you, sir?"

"I came from England, when a picture of you and your friends was delivered to Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You see, we recruit magical people to come study under our roof to become great witches and Wizards. Recently, there has been many attacks-"

"Don't care." Bakura yawned, making Albus slightly flustered. But he was going to keep his cool, no matter what.

"These attacks," He continued boldly, "Involve purple shadows-"

"Like the ones that were following us, Bakura-sama." Ryou said dully, and Bakura nodded.

"You've been attacked by these clouds before?"

/ /We've lived in those purple clouds before./ /

/Hai./

"No." Bakura hissed. "But your attacks have nothing to do with us, and so we are leaving." He tried to push Ryou towards the flats door, but his hand sailed through him, and so he gave up and decided to curse angrily to himself.

_How interesting. _The head teacher thought. _It seems they know something about our little problem… but are reluctant to tell me. So, now, I don't have a choice but to do what is necessary…_

"Well, if you want, our doors are always open for you; but only if you can do magic." Albus smiled kindly again, a twinkle in his eye. He knew fully well that they had powers, but decided to tease them anyway.

"Magic? Magic?! Hah, mortal! We can do more than magic!!" Bakura was laughing evilly to himself. "We can strip your very-"

"Hah, hah. H-he's joking…" Ryou laughed nervously, earning a look from Bakura. "R-right, Yami?"

Bakura rolled his eyes in frustration. He didn't see where any of this was getting him, and so he turned to Ryou and gave him a stern look, meaning that he should interrogate the man back.

"How do we know that you can do magic?" Ryou questioned, in a tone that made the old man smile even more. It was always nice to see polite young men these days.

Albus reached for his wand (That made the two boys raise there eyebrows) and pointed it at the shopping. In an instant, it was gone, much to Ryou's disbelief.

"Where has it gone?" he asked, panic in his voice. He couldn't buy _another _lot of shopping; he didn't have that kind of money.

"In your apartment. But that doesn't matter. Can _you _do magic?"

"We can do magic. Doesn't mean we want to go." Bakura smirked, bearing his pristine white teeth.

"Well, it's a free country. At our school, there are rules-"

"Rules?!" Bakura spat, narrowing his eyes. "I follow no rules."

"There are no more rules for you, just as long as you stay hidden, Mr. Bakura." The head teacher smiled, but it wasn't returned.

"And what exactly will we have to do at this school?"

"We need help with this mystery, and seeing as no-one quite knows what its about, and you do… you get my drift, right?" He winked at Ryou, who smiled happily.

"And our benefits?" Bakura smiled as well, though his was sly and calculating.

"Benefits, Mr. Bakura?" Dumbledore looked quite shocked, but hid it. "Knowing that people around the world will be saved."

"Pathetic. Its not worth it." The Yami drawled. Albus nearly screamed at his slefishness, but held his tongue.

"Well, I was going to invite your little friend… um… the one with the other ghost and that wears leather, to come." Albus didn't really know a nicer way of describing him. "We need to know more about these shadows, if you are willing to co-operate."

"Yugis going." Ryou murmured softly. "I don't mind helping…"

"The pharaoh? Well, then, I am defiantly going! Come, Host, lets pack!!"

/Are you going to try to steal the puzzle?/ Ryou shivered, afraid of the answer.

/ /Nope. Im beyond that./ / The look in Bakura's eye said that he wasn't.

"But Mr, we don't have any details about your school." Ryou felt and looked about ten inches tall when Bakura glared at him harshly for a reason that Ryou could not name. It was probably because Ryou called the man 'Mr'.

"Ah, ah. An owl will arrive at your window soon." Dumbledore looked thoughtful, before turning to Bakura. "Just stay out of trouble. Until then, goodbye."

And he just disappeared into thin air.

"What a weirdo." Bakura mumbled, and entered the flat with his Hikari trailing behind him.

"Yami," Ryou said quietly, "It seems to be very real."

"Im not doubting his magic, Host!" Bakura yelled at him. "Im doubting his mentality! Does he really think we can solve his problem!? Purple shadows my ass!"

Ryou shook his head before opening his door to his apartment, only to find the shopping was in the way of the door. He cocked his head, and then sighed softly.

"How weird."

* * *

Dumbledore, who had only apparated round the corner, sighed as softly as Ryou had done a few seconds ago. He had tried to see into the minds of the boy and the spirit; the spirits was locked tight, but the boys wasn't. His memories had flown into the Head masters head, and he was now unscrambling them.

There was a younger looking Ryou with an odd looking item on; a ring with an eye which had points dangling off of it. It was slightly intimidating, yet fascinating all the less. He was talking to himself, murmuring about being useless as he sat on the floor of what looked like his apartment; except it was trashed. Near him, Bakura was smiling toothily as he stroked the young boys hair.

And suddenly, there was purple clouds, invading the background until it had completely change, and Ryou looked frightened. Albus could hear little of what Bakura was yelling;

"… Dawn of… Shadow real… death!!"

Ryou looked even more frightened at his words, but wasn't running away or anything. Instead, he just focused on his hands and not on Bakura.

_So. _Albus smiled, preparing to apparate again as he squashed the memory down until it nearly faded; nearly. _They know something overall. Lets see how much the other two know..._

* * *

Ishizu Ishtar cradled her own copy of the photo in her arms, and storked her golden falcon which was perched beside her.

"Good job, Kemmet." She purred to it. It had just returned all the way from England. "It begins now."

* * *

…Ok, that was it. Is it even worth continuing? I think it sucked… -Crys- -Grabs Ryou-

Ryou: What??

Me: Hehhehehe!!

Review's make me feel better about myself. So go on, press the button. You know you want too… XD Nah, Im kidding. Free will to all!


	2. Port keys

* * *

Wahoo! People liked it!

Bakura: Whatever. -.- -Is glomped by WWK-

Thank you reviewers! Im glad you like it! Im trying hard not to make it like all of the other cross over's out there… is it working? :D

To Random Evil Psycho: Soz, no Yaoi here. I hate HP/YGO crossovers with yaoi, because it doesn't feel right… no offence to any writers out there. XD

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or YGO. Happy? XD

* * *

Tracking shadows.

"Gah!"

"What is it, Bakura-sama?"

"There is a bird! In the room!"

"Bird?"

Yami Bakura was in charge of the body for a little while whilst Ryou rested in his soul room. Unfortunately, Bakura's mental panic had woken him up, and now he stood next to his Yami in spirit form, staring at what appeared to be a large, brown owl fluttering above their bed.

"What's it doing here?!" The tomb robber hissed, turning to Ryou for answers. It was early morning, and due to Bakura randomly waking up early, he had found it first. "Well?"

"Maybe Mr… what's his name again?" The white haired light screwed up his face, trying to remember.

"It doesn't matter! I want it gone!" Bakura raised his hand to reveal daggers, which had appeared seemingly out of no-where. He watched the bird expertly, before unleashing one which hit the bird on the very tip of its tail, nailing it to the wall.

"Bakura!!" Ryou shrieked. "You-"

"It isn't hurt, Hikari. I just… mobilised it."

The owl was hooting loudly in protest as it tried to pull the small dagger from its feather. In this struggle, it shook free a small envelope that was tied to its leg. The owl hooted again, and gave a final struggle before managing to pull the dagger free, which fell to the ground noiselessly.

"A letter?" Ryou pointed, as Bakura picked it up and snarled at the owl.

"Indeed, my clever little yadonushi." He ripped it open (rather savagely) and tossed the shredded remains of the envelope somewhere.

_Hello, Mr Bakura and Mr Bakura,_

_There is a box outside for you. It contains a port key to my location. Your friend, Yugi, has accepted to come to Hogwarts (That Yami is certainly a colourful fellow!). He seemed rather enthusiastic about meeting you there. He cannot attend at this present moment, for he needs to get in contact and discuss issues with our third new student._

_I have been informed of a Mister Ishtar, that also possesses magic. Not much is known of him yet, as he refused to speak with us. None the less, after a brief talk last night, he says that 'he would love to attend, on certain conditions.' These will be kept private, but of course, are for only me and him to know. _

_He hasn't got a ghost, either. Mr Yugi will converse with him about what to do. We shall discuss everything once you arrive. _

_See you later!_

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster._

"Its that senile old man again, with his blasted owls." The Yami sneered. "And since when did the Pharaoh need to talk to Ishtar?."

"Lets go see the 'port key', Bakura-sama!" Ryou sounded excited, ignoring his other self.. "Have we packed everything?"

Luckily, they had. Last night was a flurry of movement as things were stored, cleaned, and then messed up again. Things in there suitcase varied from books to knives, cards to artefacts. Overall, there whole house had literally been packed away.

"Hai." The man nodded, before whirring to face his other self. "Now, what exactly is a port key?" They both blinked in unison, before the taller of the two shrugged and gave Ryou back his body, leaving the spirit to disappear back inside his soul room.

/ /You find out./ /

/Not fair./

Ryou heard evil laughter before he slowly dragged his case out the front door. The owl (who felt forgotten) flew out of it, and with a _crack_, disappeared. Ryou just frowned at it, and closed the door, checking it was locked properly. He patted his chest, feeling the ring jingle a bit, before nodding to himself and heading outside. Oddly, there was a single box at the flats door, and inside it, was a violin.

/ /A violin?/ / Bakura was watching through Ryou's eyes. / /What do we have to do with it?/ /

/Maybe we have to chant to it./

/ /The old man should have been more pacific./ / The deep undertone of his yam's voice told Ryou that he was getting inpatient, and so Ryou simply picked it up. Almost instantly, he felt a weird feeling in his middle, before he was jerked forward at extreme speed, making him close his eyes and cry out in surprise.

He saw memories, fragments, _everything. _There was himself, Bakura, Yugi, Yami, Malik, _Marik _(He shuddered at the mere glance of the man), and everyone else on various occasions. He was mesmerised, and almost forgot that he was travelling through nowhere. As soon as it came, it went, and he was paralysed on the floor.

There was grass beneath his fingers, and the sky was pitch black, even though a second ago it had been light out. His head was spinning, out of excitement or fear, he couldn't tell, and Bakura was groaning about something, but he couldn't make it out

"Yami…" Ryou breathed, not attempting to get up. He felt the tomb robber poke him mentally, to tell him that he was alright, but Ryou didn't respond.

/T-take c-c-control./ Ryou shivered. Bakura happily obliged.

He leapt to his feet, staggered slightly, and then regained his usual, cocky stance. His surroundings were unfamiliar.

A giant castle, looking regal and majestic, stood in front of him, and behind him, and enormous forest. Feeling like the castle would be safer than the forest, he stealthily snuck up to the walls and crept along its edges.

/Where are we, Bakura-sama?/ Ryou sounded frightened.

/ /I don't know. We could be anywhere! Told you that stupid wizard didn't know what he was doing!!/ /

"Hello, Mr Bakura."

Bakura jumped so far in the air, he was practically flying. His heart (Ryou's heart) was beating so quickly, it was a wonder that he didn't go into cardiac arrest.

"Senile old man!" He spat, trying to control his breathing. Sure enough, in front of him, stood Albus, who was smiling with a weird glint in his eye.

Albus raised an eyebrow in slight confusion. The ghost had disappeared, and somehow, had solidified. So where was the other?

"I presume," _By your foul mouth,_ He added in his head, "That you are Mr Yami Bakura?"

"That I am." He narrowed his eyes accusingly, crimson staring into spectacled covered ones. "What was with the violin?!"

"Simple port key spell to get you to England fast. I hope you are not damaged or injured?" Bakura sniffed and indicated no, not wanting to dally on a single point for too long.

"So, where now, grandpa?"

"My office."

He turned to the wall, and tapped on it twice. The bricks opened, to reveal a dark, narrow passage where the exit couldn't be seen. The older of the two set off down the alley slowly, just to find Bakura not following.

"Mr Bakura?"

"Im fine here." Entering a strange place when you didn't know a single person in the area was like walking into the lions den; you just didn't do it.

"Do you like the stars, Mr Bakura?" Albus smiled, staring off into the sky.

"No! God damn it, lets get to the point!" The Yami hissed in frustration.

"Well, it would be better if we were-"

"Fine! Fine! Have it your way!!" Bakura strode pass the man, not knowing where he was going. He entered the darkness, feeling perfectly at home, though also feeling perfectly cautious of the man behind him.

/ /Are you ok, Hikari?/ /

There was a jolt of surprise, in which Ryou jumped in his soul room.

/Hai, Yami./

/ /You are quiet./ /

/Im observing the scenery./ There wasn't a shred of truth to his words, and Bakura knew it.

/ /Care to tell me what is wrong?/ /

/Why are you being so nice?/ The Hikari asked suspiciously, wondering why Bakura was suddenly acting friendly towards him. The few times that the dark had been nice to him, he had always wanted something in return.

/ /You emotions are confusing me, Hikari. I cannot think straight./ / It was not said unkindly.

/..Sorry./

Bakura snorted aloud, but as soon as he did, his pupils contracted into mere slits as light hit him. He wasn't even walking anymore; he must have stopped consciously when he walked into the room. He couldn't even place where he had walked in.

"How fascinating." Dumbledore was seated behind a grand desk, which was littered with all sorts of strange objects. He was studying Bakura with curious eyes.

"You seemed to be on auto-pilot then."

Bakura raised an eyebrow at the odd expression, but said nothing.

"Care to take a seat?" The Wizard indicated a rather nice looking plush sofa. Bakura remained standing.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" He drawled, averting his eyes to the various things on the walls.

"A lot of things need to be talked about. Firstly, where is your other?" To Dumbledore's question, Bakura's eyes grew softer and his hair grew tame.

"Im here, Mr." Ryou said timidly. In his head, Bakura was roaring with laughter for some reason.

"Oh!" Dumbledore looked amazed. "Tremendous!" In the corner, a large red bird squawked happily. "Where did he go?"

"Well, he both live in here," He pointed to his head, "And we take turns over who uses the body. We can appear in ghost form, but nought but a few can us when we are like that."

Albus nodded, and then gestured to Ryou's chest.

"And what about that?" He was indicating the Millennium ring, which was hidden underneath the white haired boys clothes. He didn't know how he knew it was there, but didn't question the wizard. Hastily, he pulled it out, and showed it to the man.

/ /Not to much information, Hikari./ /Bakura warned in a weird voice.

/Understood./ Ryou replied hastily.

"He lives in here. No matter how many times I had tried to get rid of it," there was regret in his voice, "it always comes back."

"Intriguing. When students start, Mr. Bakura, you are going to have to keep that hidden. It radiates with magic which is easy to trace." Dumbledore mused, as Ryou hid it again. At the word 'Students', Ryou jumped slightly.

"Where are they?" He demanded, his voice still soft.

"On break. They should be coming back in tomorrow."

"T-tomorrow?!" Ryou looked frantic for some odd reason. "When are Yugi and Malik coming?"

"As soon as they 'sort something out, apparently'. Do you recognise the name 'Marik?'"

Ryou froze, and his breathing stopped. _Marik?_ His hair grew spikier suddenly and his eyes narrowed slightly.

/Marik, Bakura-sama!/ Ryou squeaked, forcing Bakura to take control.

/ /What?/ / The Yami could feel his Hikari's fear radiating off of him inside his soul room. / /Marik? Maybe Yami doesn't want to Malik to come, because of his dark side./ /

"I do not, old man. Now, about the arrangements for my Hikari here?"

"Hikari?" Dumbledore echoed. He could speak nearly every language perfectly, but sometimes he got stuck on certain words.

"Light. My lighter side. He will be the one attending your school." _I want the Pharaoh. _He smirked mentally. Ryou rolled his eyes in his soul room, an knew he was bluffing.

"Well, usually you would be sent to get schooling equipment… but I am afraid you cant."

"Why?"

Dumbledore picked up a paper and handed it to Bakura, who snatched it and then tilted his head in a confused manner.

The picture was moving. It was many people crowding around a few bodies, laying around on the floor. The Yami read it with a slight smirk.

Diagon alley's darkness!

_They strike again!!_

Yet another attack has been launched, and this time, on the prestigious Diagon alley, which is a hot-spot for many different types of people. Today, three wizards and a witch were suddenly attacked by them, falling to the ground the instant they drew there wands.

The four have not woken up yet, and the alley has been closed off due to the attack. Many wonder if this could be the work of the notorious _you-know-who, _but many say it's an entirely different force all together. What ever it is, no-onw but the ministry will be able to get in… _continue on page three_.

"What a shame." _Its got their souls. _Bakura sniggered, but tried to remain serious.

"And so, Mr Bakura, since we have books and equipment at this school, are you ready to be filled with knowledge?" Albus laughed gently. "You going to have to learn quick to catch up with the fifth years in a day."

"It's a piece of cake." Bakura smirked. _These fifth years will see what I am made of._

* * *

Harry potter was reading the newspaper out of sheer boredom. He had been locked in his room again (if you could call it that) and dinner was yet to arrive through the cat flap at the bottom of the door, and so he had nothing to do but read.

The shadows intrigued him. Maybe Voldemort was doing this? Maybe he was trying to find Harry using a different method? Whatever it was, the victims of the shadows seemed to be random.

_I bet Dumbledore's on the job. _He mused, rolling over and tossing the paper away. It was dark, and his brain was shutting down for sleep even though his body was restless. Eventually, however, sleep over took him.

His dream was odd; he was in the middle of a poor looking village, surrounded by sand. There were beggars everywhere, and he could see people openly thieving as if it happened everyday. Then, suddenly, the whole market he was in caught fire as men rode through on huge horses, burning everything in sight. Women were crying and terrified, and men were fighting the riders, but it was a lost cause.

Harry gasped allowed, and tried to save some of the people, but the flames were too intense. He ran through the streets, the fire licking his skin and burning him until he came to a dead end. He was surrounded by a wall of red an orange, and out of nowhere, a gleam of gold flickered as a giant, golden eye covered the sky-

Harry woke up panting, his scar burning like mad.

What was that all about?

* * *

_Ding dong. Ding dong._

"I don't think he is in, Yami."

"Don't worry. He's always in."

And as soon as he had said it, an Egyptian appeared at the door they were standing before, not looking too happy.

"You guys, its too early for this. What is it?" He yawned, still trying to shoot them a glare.

"7:00." Yugi chimed as Yami entered the house.

"Malik, this is important-" Yami was about to go into a speech but he was interrupted.

"Let me guess; weird wizard guy invites you to a school?" By the look on the spirits face, he guessed he was right.

"And the shadow realm eating people?" Now it was Malik's turn to look surprised.

"You really think that is the shadow realm? It seems kind of fishy to me." the blonde looked thoughtful. "There isn't a reason for it to be doing this."

"True." Yami agreed. "But we have been called to help by this man." Yugi nodded at the same time as Yami.

"But there is a problem with you and that school, and that is why we are here."

"I know." The two gave each other dark looks, before Malik went back to pondering. The point that Yami was about to make had been playing on his mind all night.

"If you use magic, Malik…"

"…Then Marik could find a chance to find me and escape."

The three didn't want that to happen, the _world _didn't want that to happen, no matter what. There was no-one in the world Malik hated more than his other half, who had recklessly killed his father and had made his friends suffer.

"So…" Malik knew what Yugi was going to say already, but held his tongue. "We think it would be best…"

"…If you didn't attend the school." Yami finished quickly, looking guilty. Malik just shrugged it off, but he could see hurt in the Egyptians eyes that made him falter.

"I understand." The tanned boy said softly, looking downwards. There was a sad silence, in which neither of the three wanted to talk.

"We know that you would never hurt anyone again, Malik." Yami sighed. "You have a good heart."

Malik brightened up somewhat at the remark, feeling happy for the first time in a while.

"Well… what if I go, and not use magic." He asked, making the other two duellists face each other.

"Well, I suppose that would be ok." Yugi grinned. "Good idea."

"All they want is help with the shadow thing. I don't actually need to do magic." Malik brightened even more, to the point where he was grinning.

"Well, think about it more. The man said he will leave us something to get where he is tomorrow."

"And where is he?"

"London."

Malik's eyes grew as wide as saucers.

London? How were they going to get there?

* * *

Heh. I need to go, because it is 12:40 in England and I am tired. XD

Thank you reviewers! Im glad you don't think it sucks. I need to re-read OotP again…

Review, and WhiteWolfKitsune will give you all cookies next chapter!! :D


	3. Lost

Tracking shadows.

_Tick, tock, tick, tock-_

"Yami, this is so fascinating!"

"Its boring."

There was a slight rustling of pages, in which Bakura flipped heatedly through the book, not bothering to read half of its contents. The wizarding, as _fun _as it looked, was really quite dull if you got past the wands and the fancy light shows.

Ryou yawned and sat on the table his Yami was currently occupying, his ghostly fingers twiddling with each other as he patiently waited for Bakura to give him his book back. Instead, the man decided to throw the book near the back of the library somewhere and sneer instead.

"I want to learn magic!" The thief laughed mischievously. "Lets do some!"

"What, with out _wands?_" Truly enough, after they had been escorted out of Dumbledore's office, they had been left in the library to study for tomorrow when the students returned: meaning they had virtually no equipment, except their luggage, which Dumbledore said he would 'take care of'. The two didn't know what to think about that.

"Well, what do you want to do?" There was a huff, and then a silence.

"Do you want to explore, Bakura-sama?"

A smile appeared.

"Yes, yes I do."

/ /Such devious ideas from my little Hikari!/ /Bakura purred in the younger boys head as they switched control swiftly, so Ryou had the body. Ryou done nothing but smile slightly at the praise.

The two abandoned their work (or lack of) and headed out the door stealthily, though there was no-one there to see them anyway.

The passage outside was long and wide, with rows of armour and paintings lining the wall. Every time they moved, Ryou would shiver unpleasantly, whilst Bakura would giggle to himself quietly. He found them utterly ridiculous and obscenely stupid to look at (but he loved the ones of people being hurt).

"Ryou! Look at that one!" Bakura was looking incredibly delighted at a picture where a man was getting dismembered. Ryou gasped at the sight and quickly averted his eyes. "Its so cool!"

"I don't find anything cool about it…" Ryou's body shuddered uncontrollably. Suddenly, a punch was delivered to his arms, making him blink in confusion.

"Lighten up, my little Hikari! Death surrounds us!" The Yami laughed yet again, but it was deep and evil sounding. "I love this atmosphere."

"Wow, what is a young man such as yourself doing with a morbid ghost such as him?"

The third voice made them both do a double take as an transparent figure floated towards them, looking quite cross. He was donned in Tudor-like clothes, and held his head in a pained fashion as he stopped in front of the white-haired pair.

"And who would you be?" Bakura snorted, crossing his arms over his chest in a dominant fashion.

"Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, but to everyone here, Im nearly headless Nick." he looked proud for some odd reason.

"N-nearly?" Ryou whispered, peering out from behind his Yami's semi-transparent form. The ghost rolled his eyes and tilted his head slightly, letting his head swing freely off of his neck by the smallest of skin pieces.

Ryou was nearly sick, and had to hide behind his Yami in order to stay calm. The Dark, however, just raised an eyebrow. He wasn't very impressed.

"Well, we finally have someone that isn't startled by me!" Nick laughed, but then stopped as he heard the shuddering breaths of the Light, partially hidden.

"Is he ok?"

Bakura looked slightly behind him to see his cowering Hikari throw his arms over his head in what looked like desperation.

/ /Ryou?/ /

/I-I don't l-like it, Yami!/ Came the squeaky voice. Bakura snorted and grabbed the scruff of his neck, encase he stupidly ran somewhere.

/ /Hey, you've seen worse!/ / He snarled, shaking him slightly. He got no reply, but there was a soft whine and Ryou turned round to face the ghost.

"H-hello, nice to meet you." The boy swallowed thickly and attempted to shake the ghosts hand, but it went straight through him.

"So, why, young man, do you have a ghost following you?" Nick looked suspicious as he referred back to his first question.

"He's my Yami-"

"Yami?" The ghost chuckled. "What on earth is that?"

"Something that's going to punch your face in if you don't shut up and leave us alone!" Bakura spat, briskly walking around the startled spirit. He had had quite enough of that ghost for a lifetime. Ryou followed quickly.

"Why did you leave him?" The Hikari asked as Nicks protests faded into the background as they got further away.

"I took an instant dislike to him. And stop giving out information!"

Ryou rolled his eyes, and continued to go wherever Bakura was going at the present time.

Meaning he didn't know where he was going at all.

* * *

"Yami, there's a Box on the front door!"

"A delivery, perhaps?"

"No, it has a toothbrush in it!"

On the other side of the world, where it was still daytime, Yugi had opened the door to his grandpa's game shop to find a neat little box with nothing more than a toothbrush inside it. Yami was confused immensely, and peered over his other's shoulder in worry.

"Maybe it's a prank, other me." He mused, suddenly looking fearful. "Best leave it alone."

"But Yami, it might mean something!" The boy was getting excited now by the prospect that it could be something weird or wonderful, when it still looked like a toothbrush.

"Come on, Yami!" He reached out to touch it, and Yami grabbed his arm.

"Yugi!"

The smaller boys fingers brushed it, and they both disappeared into nothingness.

* * *

Malik was happy. Not because he had Strawberries (which always made him randomly happy) but because he was going to a new school, where he could meet new people, and start a brand new life where no-one knew who he was.

The idea was fascinating, since he never really classes himself as a social person. He started to hum a soft tune to himself as he imagined himself doing all kinds off magical work, like fighting dragons and the like. But the only real problem was his alter-ego, Marik, who was seen very little yet done massive damage when he was.

Even though he was wondering the shadow realm, he was only doing so because he could find Malik. As soon as he found Malik again, the game would be up, so a twisted game of hide and seek was taking place in Malik's mind, but sooner or later he was going to loose.

"Stupid bastard." He whispered to himself, tapping a finger against the arm chair he was sitting at. "Cant use shadow magic or he will find me, cant use normal magic or he will find me, cant go to my soul room because he- YYAAAHHH!"

Malik jumped up to the ceiling and nearly stayed there in fright. Below him, Yami Yugi and Yugi had randomly appeared with a _bang, __­_out of nowhere.

"Don't… don't scare me!" He hissed somewhat softly, before returning to his usual stance, though his eyes were still in panic.

"Where did you come from?!"

"Not… quite…sure." Yugi looked paralysed. "…Toothbrush…" Malik raised an eyebrow as his two friends stood there looking dumbfounded.

"You appeared just like the wizard guy did!" The blonde informed, making the others suddenly alert.

"That was weird, other me." Yami put on his regal voice, which immediately comforted Yugi. "I told you not to touch the toothbrush."

"Sorry, Yami." Yugi looked pitiful. Yami smiled and hugged the boy, who hugged back happily. Malik just stood there and watched, slightly jealous of the affection being given.

"Malik, we are sorry that we are here." The older of the two explained. "There was this toothbrush that transported us here." The look on Malik's face told him that he was in complete confusion. And at that moment, the doorbell decided to ring.

"Huh?" Malik left his guests to further tidy themselves up and headed to the door. When he opened it, there was a box on the floor containing a shoe.

"Oh, no!" Yugi squeaked, noticing the box. "Don't touch it!" Malik stepped back a little, but still looked curious.

"Why?"

"Because it could take you somewhere!"

The blonde looked thoughtful, before turning to the two leather-donned boys and smiling.

"Adventure." He smirked. "Lets grasp it."

Yami nearly laughed at Malik's poetic talk, but was now also curious as to where it would take them.

"We'll grasp it together." He concluded, glancing at Yugi. "Are you up for it, other me?" The young boy looked nervous for a second, but then smiled.

"Lets do it."

All three of them held hands, not knowing what to do, and Malik slowly poked the Port key with an outstretched finger. They disappeared from Japan, without belongings, without knowing where they were going.

* * *

/Its getting light, Bakura-sama…/

Ryou was in his soul room after nearly falling asleep on his feet, leaving Bakura with the body. His internal clock was still stuck in Japan, and so wondering around for 3 hours after getting lost wasn't the brightest of ideas.

"I know, host. Im looking for the old mans room." He panted slightly and turned a corner sharply, almost going crazy. The walls looked the same, the doors look the same, and what was worse was that the old man hadn't gone to look for them yet!

"ARGH! Im going to go crazy if I stay here much longer!" He broke into a sprint and galloped down one corridor just to go into a corridor that looked the same as everywhere else.

"B-Bakura-sama-!" The smaller of the two cried when he was suddenly dumped on the floor in spirit form. The Yami slid down the wall to sit with him.

"Grrr! I hate this place!" He snarled, making some of the pictures recoil. "Where are we?"

"Yami-san… Lets ask the ring where the office is…" Ryou broke out into a yawn. Bakura just looked at him dumbly.

"Objects, my fear filled Hikari, objects." Bakura jingled the ring that was around his neck. "Do you remember anything in that room?"

"No…"

"Then zip it."

Ryou sighed and stared upwards at the high ceiling, laced with patterns of stone ad granite. He wondered how cold it really got in the castle, and whether they had heating or not. And h couldn't help but think about the people.

Would they be bullies? He couldn't handle bullies that well, but it wasn't himself that he was worried for, it was them when Bakura got hold of him-

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!" Bakura roared. "Millennium Ring! Locate Office!" Nothing happened. "Locate Dumbledore! Locate Desk! Locate-"

"Yami, its not working…" Ryou put him out of his shame gently.

"I know that, Baka, but there is no harm in trying! Locate Millennium puzzle!" The points spun around and all pointed in one direction. The two boys blinked and tilted their heads sideways at the exact same time.

"That's odd." Ryou coughed. "Um, I thought Japan was in the opposite direction."

"Indeed. The ring is indicating north…"

"Which might mean…"

The two looked, and then ran, following the rings direction.

* * *

"Welcome, Mr Motou, Mr Ishtar. I hope that your trip wasn't to hard?"

The two were trying to stand still even though there heads still spun. Yugi straightened himself up first, and helped Malik, who hated flying and anything related to that.

"Trying to kill us or something?" The blonde murmured, seating himself in a nearby arm chair. His gaze soon became transfixed on the phoenix in the corner.

"Wow, that was amazing!" Yugi squeaked, secretly wishing he could do it again. Malik simply glared at him like he was crazy. "How does it work?"

"All in good time, Mr Yugi. Take a seat."

Yugi obeyed.

"Well, I see Mr Malik was able to make it. Splendid!" Dumbledore clapped his hands childishly. "Now, I presume you know why you are here?"

"Yes, yes, yes." Malik snorted, tearing his eyes away from the beautiful red bird, in a grumpy mood because of the journey. "Shadows attacking people, you want us to help, undercover at school, got it." He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Marvellous." The older man laughed. "Remember to hide your rod, Mr Ishtar, though for you, Mr Motou, try not to draw any attention to your… Pyramid?"

"Puzzle." Yugi giggled. _Malik has his Rod on him? Where is it? _Next to him, seemingly reading his mind, Malik grinned creepily.

"Puzzle! So be it! Now, Mr Bakura is already here. Though, judging by his screams earlier, I think he is lost…"

/ /Good./ / Yami snorted, trying to stifle a giggle. / /The tomb robber is lost!/ /

/Yami…/ Yugi warned, and his other fell quiet. Yugi winked mentally to show he wasn't being serious.

"Well, better go find him." Yugi smiled, and bowed. Then his mind suddenly clicked onto something. "We didn't have time to get belongings, Mr Headmaster!"

"Mr Yugi, there is school uniform, and I shall provide you with some." With the swish of a wand, clothes fell out of nowhere and landed neatly in a pile. "Take them, and go find your friend. If you have any questions, I shall always be here!"

"Thank you, Sir!" Yugi bowed deeply again, and turned to leave. Malik stood up as well.

"Mr Ishtar, may I have a quick word?"

"Didn't see that coming…" Malik grumbled, plonking back down. Yugi gave a sympathetic look, and left to look for his friends.

"So, Mr Ishtar, these conditions you talked of?" Dumbledore leaned forward as if he was whispering to someone.

"One, I don't get changed with other people. I… don't like anyone looking at my body." _because I have carvings in my back. _"Two, I don't perform any magic. I don't want to be tracked." Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. "And three, you should know that I have Multiple Personality Disorder. I cannot be held responsible for my actions."

A lie, but a nice one.

"Very well, Mr Malik." Dumbledore nodded. "Just don't get too much out of control!" The smile he gave was yet again not mirrored.

"I wont." Malik sniffed, turning away to face the Phoenix again. He was so _beautiful._

"You like Fawkes, dont you?" The bird gave a soft trill as he was summoned by his master, and flew silently over to the wizards shoulder. "Yes, he is the best friend an old fool like me can have." He tenderly stroked the side feathers, whilst Malik looked on with intrigued eyes.

"Would you like to stroke him?"

Malik nodded numbly, in awe.

He stood up timidly, and raised a hand to pet the bird. However, before he had even gotten close, Fawkes gave a startled cry and flew off quickly to his perch. Malik watched sadly, seemingly hurt.

The blondes eyes swam with different emotions, before he blocked them out and decided that he was going to hate the bird until the end of his days.

"Im going now." And with a flash of gold and purple, he speedily picked up his clothes and left, and left a bewildered Dumbledore behind.

* * *

"Ryou! Bakura!"

"Ryou! Tomb robber!"

Yami and Yugi were on the hunt for two white haired boys, around their age, that were somewhere in the grand structure of the school. However, the two puzzle-holders who were looking at them, were actually lost as well.

"Im scared, other me!" Yugi squeaked, glancing at some of the gory pictures. "We have to find them quickly!"

"Cant you here the footsteps?" Yami answered randomly. "The two are in the area."

Sure enough, there were slightly frantic footsteps and slightly cool sounding footsteps echoing off the wall quietly, so much so that Yugi had to strain his ears to hear them. However, they sounded like they were walking around in circles.

"RYOU!" Yami shouted out, causing his other to jump. They both listened intently, waiting for the reply. The foot-steps stopped.

"Yu…" The answer was so quiet, it was almost not heard.

"Not…that, baka…" That one was slightly louder. "PHARAOH!" That answer was the loudest.

"TOMB ROBBER! GET YOUR IDIOTIC SELF HERE NOW!" Yami screamed at the top of his voice, making the pictures hold their hands over their ears.

"BAKA! I DON'T KNOW WHERE I AM! BUT WHEN I FIND YOU, YOU STUPID TWIT, I SHALL KICK YOUR ARSE FOR CALLING ME 'IDIOTIC'!" Bakura's voice sounded, and the running sound resumed faintly, as the two teens ran towards the rings destination, one more angrily than the other. Yami grinned evilly as he ran up and down the corridor, knowing that it would make the points of the ring swing around, thus making them even more lost.

"Yami!" Yugi gasped, looking shocked. "Don't make Ryou lost!"

"Sorry, other me." Yami stopped, but resumed giggling.

"BAKA! BAKA! STOP MOVI- RYOU!" The name was said in complete shock, as a loud scream was heard, making Yugi and Yami cringe.

"Ryou!" Yugi yelped, and ran in the direction of the screaming. Yami followed quickly, and behind them, having just seen a blue coat and a glint of gold fly round the corner, Malik began to sprint as well.

* * *

Poor Ryou. D: I wonder what's happened to him… -Sly smile-

RANDOM LINE FROM THIS CHAPTER:

"Puzzle." Yugi giggled. _Malik has his Rod on him? Where is it? _Next to him, seemingly reading his mind, Malik grinned creepily.

o.O WTF? BTW, my BEWD cosplay! (Without spaces)

whitewolfkitsune. deviantart .com /art/ Meh-cosplay-D -86709848


	4. Found

Tracking shadows.

The Pharaoh, the Hikari, and the Tomb keeper ran, speeding past what seemed like thousands of artefacts and pictures, all looking like they were steeped in history. Paintings, rugs, the stone walls and the armour all seemed to breathe life into the air, making it taste like old leather. However, the three barley took notice off it, as they were to preoccupied with not falling over there own feet to worry about the air.

"Idiotic Tomb robber…" Malik snarled, falling in behind the Pharaoh as he ran. "This better be important…"

"Must…be…" Yami panted. "You don't here the tomb robber shout like that often."

"That's what… you think." Malik snorted, and picked up the pace a beat.

The sound of the Tomb robbers voice was getting louder and louder as the trio zipped and zagged around the many corners, finally stopping when they had found the familiar locks of white hair, leaning over the edge of…

A balcony?

"Bakura!" Yami shouted, tossing the clothes he was carrying aside before running to them. Malik and Yugi followed suit, but almost stopped and the sight.

Dozens of stairs, some moving, some not, reaching to different floors of the school with ease. It looked like a long way down, and hanging from the edge of one of the stairs was Ryou, whose weight was pulling Bakura off the edge too.

"Baka no Pharaoh! HELP ME THEN!" The man roared, making Yami hiss before he grabbed Ryou's hand and pulled hard. The boy came up flying, landing heavily on the concrete floor besides Malik, who nearly burst out laughing.

"Ryou! Are you ok?!" Yugi was patting his friends back with wide eyes, but relaxed when Ryou silently nodded 'yes'.

"How did that happen?" He inquired, still chuckling, to the moody looking Tomb-robber.

"We were walking, and then the stairs started moving." He mumbled, not bothering to help Ryou up. "I hate this god-damn place." He narrowed his eyes at Yami, who wasn't really expecting a 'Thank-you' from the other male, and grinned.

"I cant believe… you followed me here!"

"Not too pleased to see you myself, Tomb robber." Yami retorted. "And you knew I was coming here." The white haired Yami murmured something under his breath and then placed his hands firmly on his hips.

"Now, your Highness, we are even more lost. Care to explain how we get back to the office?" He watched in amusement as Yami's face fell dramatically.

"I guess…" Malik smirked. "We keep walking until we find it." He picked up the forgotten stack of clothes and left.

"What?!"

"That sounds like a good idea."

_Hours later…_

"Bad idea, Malik. I know!" Bakura put on a high pitched, squeaky voice. "Lets keep walking till we find it!! Pah!" The tomb-robber scowled heavily as he sunk to the floor, along with his tired looking Hikari, another exhausted looking Hikari and a reluctant Pharaoh. Malik remained standing where he was.

"You didn't have any ideas, idiot!" Malik growled. Sensing the friction, Ryou coughed quietly, rousing their attention.

"Well, maybe, we can ask him…" he pointed randomly to a picture, where a man and sitting comfortably in an armchair, watching them with interested eyes. His friendly smile soon disappeared into a frown as Malik and Bakura both advanced on him, looking menacing.

"Tell us where the way out of here is!!" Malik spat, shaking the frame a little. The man panicked but remained in his chair.

"W-well, all you have to do is to keep turning left…"

"Keep turning left?!" Bakura roared, making the man run seemingly off the frame, leaving an empty picture. "What nonsense-"

"Its worth a try." The Pharaoh cut in, before the white haired Yami could rant. "Lets… keep going left."

He turned back the way they came and pulled Yugi along with him, who pulled Ryou, who pulled Bakura, who pulled Malik, who was sulking. The tomb robber and the tomb keeper where convinced that this wasn't going to work. And the former of the two was getting violent about the whole situation.

"That old man…" The spirit growled, cracking his teeth together. "I am going to kill him when I find him!!"

Everyone rolled their eyes.

* * *

There was a quiet applause from the four houses as Professor Grubbly-plank's name was announced, which slowly died down as the headmaster at the front of the hall opened his mouth to speak again. In front of him, lay four tables: one red, one blue, one yellow and one green, all looking expectant to hear the latest trends or gossip from there friends and colleges.

However, one Harry Potter, was not thinking of this. He wasn't thinking of the fact that his best friends had become prefects, or even of the OotP and the events at the Black families house, but of the fact that at the front of the hall, there was a new face. A revolting, new face which made him want to be sick. Who was that women, anyway? Realising the fact that he hadn't been listening to his teachers speech, his head instantly snapped up at the mention of a new teacher. Ron and Hermione both bristled up as well.

Wait… this woman was to teach DADA?!

"_Hem hem." _She stood up, wearing the most revolting piece of clothing known to man, and smiled sweetly. "My name is Professor Umbridge, and I must say, this is a most nice welcome!"

People in the audience were eyeing her suspiciously, some looking confused, others looking scared, most looking entertained at the fact that her voice was way too squeaky for its own good.

"Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say-"

"BANG!"

Everyone jumped. The teachers rose their wands, Umbridge hid behind Dumbledore, Harry leapt to his feet, and the students heads swung round to the main door where the sound had been heard. The doors remained shut, but everyone could hear the muffled cursing behind it. The head master relaxed, knowing full well what it was, but for the rest of the school, it sounded like an attack.

"BANG!"

The noise came again, and some of the girls squealed in fright.

"What the bloomin' hell is that?" Ron gasped, wide eyed. The muffled cursing continued, until finally, there was a huge explosion of sound, in which the hall's doors were ruthlessly forced open by three people, who looked out of breath and ready to kill.

"Baka…" The voice from the one with the white hair and the red eyes was low and throaty. "BAKA!" The hall was silent, except for the heavy breathing of the three new students, who had used all there body weight to open the doors. There sides ached, there feet hurt and they wanted _sleep above_ everything else.

However, they still had issues to address with the headmaster. And, from the Gryffindor table, Harry narrowed his eyes.

White hair, pyramid necklace, decorated eyes. These people, wherever they had come from, did not look like they were here for good intentions. Ron widened his eyes and quietly whispered to Harry as he sat back down; "Who the hell are these… guys?"

And then came speech, which baffled nearly all the students.

"You don't tell us where a thing is, and you expect us to get around properly?!" Of course, a very small percentage of the people in the room knew Japanese. And so, everything remained eerily calm as Bakura stormed past all the people who were staring at him, and looked Dumbledore right in the eye.

"I thought you were going to stay in the Library, Mr. Bakura." the headmaster answered in Japanese. He quickly instructed the teachers to lower there wands, but the more faithful ones kept them up. There was friction in the air, and everyone was confused as to what exactly was going on.

"Well, you thought wrong!!" He turned to face the entire school, glaring at them with slotted crimson eyes that held danger. Malik and Yami remained at the door, quite amazed by the amount of people in the room.

/Wow, Yami…/ Yugi breathed from his soul room. /There are so many people…/

/I know./

"Students and Teachers," Dumbledore announced with a grand sweep of his hand, making everyone somewhat relax again. "These are three new-"

"_HEM HEM!" _Everyone jumped again, as the seemingly forgotten, sweater wearing teacher emerged from her hiding place. "Well, this is most uncalled for!"

"Shut up." Bakura said simply. "I have no intention of listening to your whining."

"What? Young man, please speak the appro-"

"Hn? You're still talking, mortal!?" Immediately, Umbridge backed down and hid again. Of course, the tomb robber didn't understand a word she was saying. Understanding English was Ryou's job.

/The eyes, Yami!/ Ryou squeaked from his soul room. /They are all looking at us!/

Bakura simply ignored him.

"Now, as I was saying, these are three new students transferring into the fifth years this term. This is Mr Ryou Bakura," Bakura growled. "Mr Yugi Motou," Yami politely waved at all the people staring at him. "and Mr Malik Ishtar." Malik snorted and walked up to the front of the hall by Bakura, making girls 'ahhhhh' in fascination at his beauty and boys hiss at his overall look.

"They shall all be studying and learning just like the rest of you, and shall all be joining the Gryffindor house."

There was anxious murmur's throughout the entire hall. No sorting hat, no nothing, they had just been placed there. Harry raised his eyebrows as he caught the look the head-master was giving him, but said nothing.

"That bloke with the white hair ought to be Slytherin, the way he was shouting his mouth off!" Ron booed, shaking his head in dismay. Beside him, Hermione agreed.

"Its just interesting," Harry said mostly to himself, "how they ended up being here."

"You don't think that Dumbledore… wants them to be here for a reason?" Hermione had a searching look in her eyes, meaning that she was going to delve into these new people as much as she can.

"I don't know…"

"That is all. Please return to your house common rooms, and-"

"I do believe that I didn't get to finish!" There was a collective groan, in which everyone glared at the person responsible. She had already made enemies of most of the people in the room, and now the teachers, ever patient, were starting to detest her very presence.

"This is unacceptable! Three… boys barge into the room, shout at _me _in a language that isn't my own, and then they simply get away with it?!" Umbridge's face was red from shouting as she puffed and wheezed breathlessly.

"Please, children, go back now. I shall talk privately with Professor Umbridge." The spark of mischief in his eyes were gone, and were placed with mild annoyance. The students left slowly, along with the teachers who were hurrying them along, not wanting to miss any action. But, as the three students stood there, looking bored, they decided they had better things to do and left, leaving the five in the hall alone.

"I demand an apology." Umbridge sniffed, pointing at Bakura, who was half-asleep by now.

"Um, Mr. Bakura?"

"Huh?" Ryou stood confused as he snapped out of his thoughts to face the man.

/Why did you give me control?/

/Because I am going to kill that woman./

"What did you need, sir?" Ryou asked timidly, shuddering at his Yami's tone of voice. Umbridge was surprised at the sudden English, but shook it off rather quickly and glared again.

"An apology."

"Oh… Arigato." He bowed to both teachers. Dumbledore fully well that this was not the same person that had been speaking a few moments ago, but ignored it. Umbridge, however, was looking smug as if she had understood him perfectly.

"Good. Now, I shall take my leave." She waddled away from them, exiting the room and allowing the four left to finally relax.

"I don't like her." Yami muttered, turning his crimson gaze upon the door. "I don't like her one bit."

"Please bear with her, boys." Dumbledore sighed. "You are probably wondering what Gryffindor is?"

"We, meaning Bakura and I, know sir. It is one of the four houses."

/I knew that time in the library was good for us./

/Shut up, it was boring./

"And the reason for putting you there is because of a certain boy." There was twinkling in his eyes again, but the three students didn't notice it. "You will know who I am talking about when you see him. Now, remember, look out for any information, and try and found out about these shadows as quickly as you can."

"Got it." Malik yawned. His arms were heavy where he was still subconsciously carrying those darn clothes.

"Now, follow the students that are currently outside the halls doors, _eavesdropping,_ to your common room. Good luck, boys!" The head master smiled, and Yami bowed to him. Malik dipped his head briefly, and Ryou shook his hand.

"Im curious…" Malik smirked. "I don't think he is as stupid as he appears." It came randomly, but Yami and Ryou nodded their heads anyway.

/Are you not coming out, Yugi?/ Yami asked, but Yugi yawned.

/Too tired… You don't mind, do you?/

/Not at all, other me./

And sure enough, as soon as they opened the huge doors, they came face to face with three students, looking very much like eavesdroppers. One ginger and freckly, one with bushy hair and one with glasses and a weird looking mark on his face.

"Can we help you?" Yami asked, and then immediately clamped a hand over his mouth.

That… that wasn't Japanese!

/Yami!/ Yugi wailed, confused. /How is it that you are speaking in a different language?!/

/I don't know! Im talking Japanese now, aren't I?/

"A language spell." The bushy haired girl spoke, making Yami jump slightly. "You are Japanese, correct?" The man nodded, wondering if she had read his thoughts…

"But when!" His hand flew to his mouth again subconsciously. It was going to take some time to get used to that. He spun around, trying to open the halls doors, but they were closed.

"Maybe when you didn't notice?" Ryou asked, making Yami settle a little.

"Malik?"

"You called?" Malik wasn't startled by his own English, seeing as he spoke many languages already. A new one was just a bonus. "Don't worry about it, _Yugi. _So, what were you guys listening too?"

The three English students all stared at each other cautiously.

"Nothing. So, you guys are in our house, right?" The blatant change in conversation was obvious, but Harry felt it was necessary to avoid any arguments with these guys. Their first impressions hadn't been spectacular.

"Hai. I mean yes." Ryou was confused that his friends were now speaking English, and was trying to adjust to it subtly.

"Well, its nice to know. I am Ron Weasly." Ron shook all of their hands, and hesitated when he got to Ryou's. But, for some reason, he looked _different… _like when you know someone that had worn glasses all there life, and then they suddenly took them off. He shook his hand in the end anyway.

"I am Hermione Granger." She also shook their hands, looking happy that the three new students were rather attractive. She took plenty of extra time on Malik, who she found handsome. Ron stared at him, envious.

"And I am Harry Potter." Harry winced, but no comments came fourth. It was surprising, for someone who was used to having gasps at their names to receive silence instead. He shook there hands firmly, feeling a slight nagging feeling at the back of his mind, yet he didn't know what it was. He brushed it off easily, and smiled at the three.

"And I suppose you already know our names." Malik shifted the clothing in his arms, to stare at the ginger boy who was somewhat glaring at him. Malik raised an eye brow and said nothing more.

"Yes, Malik, Ryou, Yugi!" Hermione squeaked, most unlike herself. She was pleased she had remembered all of that, because now she was hoping that she looked good in front of the three. Ron glared at the Egyptian some more. "Come, we will show you our common room."

The six ascended the steps to the common room in partial silence. The three English students were looking at Ryou's ring, and Yugi's puzzle in interest, as if trying to figure out why people would wear such absurd things outside. Harry couldn't wait anymore, and broke the silence with a question that Yami had been waiting to receive.

"Weird pendent." The boy-who-lived stated, staring at it closely. "Is it real gold?"

Inside his soul room, Bakura growled loudly. He quickly switched places with Ryou, as crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes, _Yugi._" He hissed, eyes narrowing. "Is it real gold?"

Yami narrowed his eyes as well. This subject always made Bakura murderous. He knew fully well how the millennium items were created, and Yami explained that it wasn't his fault at all. He still didn't know all his memories, and Bakura was not helping by dragging up his earliest ones and starting feuds over them.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all shuddered together. The looks they were giving each other were fatal, and they couldn't see why such a question had provoked such emotion. But, being the curious people they were, they mentally decided between themselves that they would discuss it later.

"Stupid Pharaoh…" Bakura muttered in ancient Egyptian, swiping his tongue over his teeth. He always done that when he was angry, Ryou noted, and he was doing it obsessively now. Malik smirked at the statement, and the original trio, who didn't understand a word of that last statement, were left in the dark as the silence fell again.

* * *

Lol, my storyline is twisted and makes no sense! :3 anyhow, thank you all you lovely reviewers! I want to hug you allll!! -hug- :D

Whitewolfkitsune xxx-


End file.
